Phole: After Muse to My Ears
by Pholefan
Summary: What happened at the end of Muse to My Ears? Alternate ending/future! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe closed her eyes and leaned into his warm embrace. She inhaled his scent and as she listened to his human heart beating steadily, she hugged him tighter. She wished they could just slowdance into eternity, where the love of her life would hold her close to him and no one, good or evil would get in the way. She wished he could understand her and know that she loved him with all her heart, but marrying him was complicated and not because she didn't love him, but because she just couldn't do it just yet. She wished things were simpler and they would live in a world where everyone would be happy and no problems would arise, but that was an utopia that could never happen, no matter how hard they tried, no matter how hard she wished for it. She just held him tighter and made a wish they'd be together forever.

The music ended and Cole looked down at her, she took a step back to look back at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a small smile and she stood in tip toes to kiss him. He kissed her back gently and she deepened the kiss pushing him back till he fell on the couch. They gasped at the fall and as the music started playing again, Phoebe hiked up her white dress and straddled him. She raised her arms in the air and released her bun. She let her hair fall down on her shoulders, as she shook her head a little. Cole looked at her feeling mesmerized by her beauty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as her lips crashed onto his again. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him passionately. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. He had to know. Her hands travelled around his shoulders and onto his torso feeling his hard muscles underneeth the army cloth. She started unbuttoning his suit and kissing his chest leaving red marks from her lipstick. Cole grabbed her head and brought her face up to him to kiss her. Her hands landed on his pants and unzipped them. His kisses were hesitant at first, but soon he reciprocated with passionate ones. Cole moaned as Phoebe grinded against him and his hands found her zipper pulling it down, he kissed her chest. Phoebe grabbed his head and closed her eyes. His hands went to her ass and squeezed it hard. Phoebe continued grinding on him till she pulled him out of his boxers. He groaned as he felt her caresses. She took control and guided him into her. She bit her lips and let out a moan as she felt him entering her.

"Yes." Phoebe moaned. She closed her eyes, as her head fell back.

Cole let out a growl and watched her going up and down on top of him. Her hands were on his torso and his on her hips.

"Cole." She whispered in his ear, as she leaned towards him. "Baby, I love you so much."

Cole groaned and grabbed her head to look at her. He didn't say anything, they just kept staring at each other, while they were making love breathing hard.

Suddenly Cole pushed even harder, which caused her to scream and close her eyes. He kept his eyes open, watching her lose it, because of him, feeling her nails dig on his back. She was so close, he could feel it. He sped up till Phoebe shuddered on top of him screaming his name. Phoebe hugged him and put her head on his chest listening to his heart beating fast, trying to catch her breath, too. They stayed like this for a few minutes, till Cole moved.

Phoebe sat up and watched him getting up and putting his clothes back on. She was annoyed that he didn't even speak a word to her and it seemed like he just wanted to get this over with. Other times, he prolonged the love making for as long as he could, whispering sweet nothings to her and make her feel so loved. She stood up, lifted the straps of the dress back onto her shoulders and headed to the bar annoyed where she found Cole's cigars. She had no idea where he found them, but they were kind of a big deal during the 40's, so she guessed they were just a prop sort of thing. She took one and decided to smoke it. She put it in her mouth and lit it up. It was heavy, but she used to be a smoker and it reminded her of an older guy she used to date in New York who smoked these. Cole stared at her curious and approached her.

"Didn't know you were smoking." Cole commented.

"I'm not anymore. You know that." Phoebe told him in a cold manner looking at him.

"I meant I didn't know, you used to..." Cole said and looked down, as Phoebe turned her head back to the bar and smoked some more.

"There's many things we don't know about each other, I guess, huh?" Phoebe said and Cole frowned.

"Phoebe..."

"What?" Phoebe took a breath and asked, terrified of what was coming.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. The way you want to."

"The way I want to? What does that mean?" Phoebe asked hurtful. "Because I'm not ready to marry you yet?" Phoebe put the cigar down and stood up.

"I have to know, if you're all in or else I can't keep pretending I'm ok with this."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Phoebe asked slowly, as her voice broke.

"All I need is a 'yes' or 'no' to my question." Cole told her, as tears were threatening to come out.

The atmosphere was chilling. Phoebe felt her stomach turn and the earth move beneath her feet. She never imagined this moment would come. Not with Cole.

"I can't." Phoebe said after she took a breath and tried not to break down.

Cole almost broke, as he lifted his hand slowly to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second and let her tears fall down on her face.

"Cole, don't do this." Phoebe begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Cole told her shaking his head and left.

Phoebe kept staring at the spot he stood and then to the couch where they made love a few minutes ago. Her mouth was open, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't know why, but she didn't go after him. She let him go. She let out a sob and started crying.

"Phoebe."

"Hey." Phoebe smiled as she entered the apartment.

He whistled looking at her.

Phoebe smirked at him. She was wearing an open-back gold short dress hugging her body showcasing her cleavage and legs with straps that wrapped around her neck. Her face was sunkissed with lots of highlighter, black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were in a sugar brown color. Her hair were straight down. She looked like she was one of those instagram models. The moment he saw her, he started feeling things for her again. It had been a while since the last time he saw her all dressed up like that. He tried to calm himself down.

"Tequila shot?" He offered to her.

"Oh, you've already started."

"Gotta warm up." He told her smoothly.

"Like the old times..." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the shot and drank it down.

"The traffic is insane. We'd better get going." She said after putting the glass down.

"Let's go." He smiled at her. "After you." He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

He watched her hips moving and knew this wouldn't end well. The moment they got out of the apartment, a door, two doors away from the opposite side opened. Phoebe saw him and her smile faded. She hadn't seen him for a while and now that she decided to stop hiding in her room feeling heartbroken and actually go out, she came across him. He stared at her with a serious and hurtful look. He was taken aback as well, but seeing her with another guy hurt. A lot.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" He asked her, as she froze.

At the same time, a brunnette came out of the other apartment behind Cole. Phoebe's world crushed in front of her. She couldn't believe Cole was staying in the same building as her ex boyfriend, Clay. What she couldn't believe even more was the fact that he had already moved on with another woman.

Cole didn't say anything, he just stared at them and then walked away with the other woman.

"Phoebe. Do you know him?" Clay asked.

"Phoebe?" He asked again after she didn't reply.

"Yeah." Phoebe swallowed hard.

"It's him, isn't it?" Clay told her as he stared into her eyes.

She looked down and nodded.

* * *

Hey guys! New story that was supposed to be a long one-shot, but I decided to make it a small story instead. I just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to the guest who left the review on my Phole Oneshot: I love you! That review made my day, week, month... That was the biggest compliment and I hope that you read this story, too, and enjoy it! Thank youuuuuu! Phole forever. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Of all the places..." Phoebe murmured under her breath, as she went back into Clay's apartment.

"Are you ok?" Clay asked and closed the door again.

"Not really." Phoebe scratched her head.

"Hey, if you don't want to go out anymore, we can stay here." Clay said and touched her shoulder.

"I think I want to go home." Phoebe said and turned around.

"Come on, Phoebe." Clay said.

"I'm sorry, I just, I feel like crap." Phoebe said and shook her head.

"I get it. Trust me." Clay said as he opened his arms.

Phoebe looked at him and then accepted the hug.

"I've got drinks." Clay told her.

"Bring them on." Phoebe pulled back to look at him.

Clay winked at her and grabbed a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

"I can't believe he's seeing someone." Phoebe said and grabbed the bottle from Clay's hand and took a big gulp.

"Take it easy." Clay told her.

"I need to know who that person is." Phoebe said and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"How?" He asked.

"We follow them." She said and got up to grab her coat.

"What? Ok..." Clay didn't have a choice, as Phoebe was already out of the door.

He shook his head and followed her.

"There they are." Phoebe said as they got in the car. "They're still talking."

"Phoebe, are you sure about this?" Clay asked.

"Clay, I'm sorry about this, I just... I need to know." Phoebe told him.

"Fine." Clay said and started the engine to follow that woman's car.

After some time, they stopped outside another building.

"What is it here? Her place or his?" Phoebe asked. "Great. They got inside. How long do you think they'll stay in there?" Phoebe asked.

"No idea." Clay said.

"Damn it." Phoebe closed her eyes.

"Phoebe, let's go." Clay said.

Phoebe looked down and nodded.

"Tell me where to." He told her.

"Wherever." Phoebe said.

He drove them to the club they were supposed to go before they ran into Cole and the mystery woman.

"You think she's pretty?" Phoebe asked as she downed a shot of vodka.

"No." Clay said and smiled to her.

"So, yeah?"

"Definitely not prettier than you." Clay told her.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" Phoebe said exasparated.

"Hey, I'm serious. You are beautiful." Clay cupped her face.

"Whatever. Let's dance." Phoebe grabbed his arm and led him to the dancefloor.

"Your cologne." Phoebe said.

"Always." Clay said.

Phoebe smiled looking into his eyes.

He studied her face and brought her closer to him.

"Still got the Phoebe Halliwell dance moves?" Clay asked.

"Shut up." Phoebe pushed him back and laughed.

He managed to take her mind off Cole for at least two minutes, but that wasn't enough.

"Maybe, I should call him." Phoebe searched for her phone inside her purse.

"No. Bad idea." Clay grabbed her arms.

"Come on."

"Who stopped you from calling me when we broke up?" Clay asked her.

"Jamie." Phoebe swallowed hard.

"Of course." Clay frowned and let her arms down.

"Clay..."

"Phoebe, it's been a long time since then."

"Not that long... I just... I wanted to hurt you, the way you hurt me."

"I never cheated on you with your best friend." He said.

"We were already broken up." Phoebe said firmly.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you still mad?" Phoebe asked and looked down.

"As I said... it's been a long time since then."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Clay told her.

They ended up back to Clay's apartment. They kept laughing and talking and bumping into each other. Phoebe pushed him playfully and when they reached his door, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Phoebe moaned and kissed him back. They got into the apartment and fell onto the couch.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clay asked kissing her.

"No." Phoebe moaned.

"Phoebe..."

"Just don't talk." Phoebe said and pushed him back on the couch.

The next morning Phoebe woke up with a major headache. She opened her eyes and found herself tangled with Clay. She got up, put her clothes back on and left. She hoped she wouldn't bump into Cole again. She didn't want him to see her like that. On the other hand, she was curious about that other woman. Was he sleeping with her?

Phoebe got home and took a shower. She checked her phone. No calls from Clay or otherwise. She didn't want to leave like that, but she had to. She couldn't face him in the morning. They had slept together, which shouldn't have happened, but it did. Whenever Clay was in town, she just lost her damn mind.

She hadn't seen him since Prue was alive and that was before Cole. After the whole story with the Egyptian urn, he had gotten back one more time and they had gone out again. That time, she wasn't dating anyone, so Clay was just her guy friend, her guy friend she slept with. After that they hadn't met again, but now Clay had moved to San Francisco and they called each other from time to time. Clay knew she was in a serious relationship, but when he found out they had separated, he asked her out for drinks as friends to ease her pain.

Phoebe wanted to cry, but she swore to herself she would stop that. She wasn't weak or stupid. He had moved on? Well, great, so had she. Or at least, as much as she could move on anyway...

"Yo, man. Calm down."

"Can't." Cole kept punching the boxing bag with all his strength and frustration.

"What the hell happened anyway?"

"She... She... found another guy." Cole said breathing hard, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Phoebe? How do you know?"

"I saw her."

"Oh... Where?"

"At the apartment building Patricia was showing me yesterday. He lives there. I wanna go back and punch him. I remember his apartment." Cole gritted his teeth and punched the boxing bag again.

After he broke up with Phoebe, he had begun boxing. It helped him channel all his anger and frustration.

"Bad idea."

"What do you know, Fin?" Cole said and drank some water.

"Are you sure they were together?" He asked.

"She was all dressed up looking absolutely gorgeous. She stole my breath away." Cole said.

"Why did you break up with her again?" Fin asked and Cole looked at him angrily. "Look, I don't want to get punched, but it seems to me like you are not over her."

"I'll never get over her." Cole said seriously hurting inside.

"Then, why..."

"Shut up." Cole said and went back to kicking that guy's ass, erm... the boxing bag he imagined was Clay's head.

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you for all your sweet reviews! If you want, you can sign up on the website and follow this story, so you can get an e-mail, the moment I upload a new chapter or just add a nickname on your reviews, so I know which guest is whom! Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Phoebe said.

"Hey." Clay said surprised.

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Clay replied and opened the door further welcoming her in.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok. You?"

"Ok." Phoebe looked down.

"I didn't expect you to come here." Clay told her and pointed at the couch so she sat down.

"Yeah, I just I wanted to say sorry for leaving like that the other day." Phoebe said.

"Did you regret it?"

"Leaving?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"No, I didn't regret what we did." Phoebe shook her head.

Clay smiled at her hopeful.

"Then why did you leave like that?" He asked her.

"Cause, I felt weird. I hadn't been with someone else other than Cole in a really long time." Phoebe told him truthfully.

"I understand."

"But, I don't know if we should keep doing that..." Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"Cause, Clay, it's you. And it's me."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what that means."

"I can stay faithful to you."

"I don't think we could be together like that again."

"You don't know that."

"I do. It feels different with us. Whenever you were in town we went out and then had sex, but now you're always here. You moved in here."

"Right. So?"

"So, it's different."

"I don't get it, Phoebe. Then, why did you come back?" Clay stood up frustrated.

"Because I needed to give you an apology in person and tell you that I'd like to stay friends with you."

"You know that between me and you, we can't stay just friends." Clay said.

"You don't know that." Phoebe said as she got up, too.

"Oh, that I know." Clay told her gently as he approached her and touched her cheek.

"I still love him." Phoebe whispered.

"I know." Clay said sadly.

"I should go." Phoebe said.

"Don't." Clay said and kissed her gently.

Phoebe closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Clay, wait." Phoebe said after a minute. She breathed and closed her eyes. "I should go."

"Phoebe, come on. It doesn't have to be awkward. It's just me."

Phoebe chuckled as she remembered Cole saying that to her in the past.

"How about we go out for a cup of coffee?" Clay suggested.

"Clay..." Phoebe said like a warning.

"Just coffee." Clay raised his hands up in defense. "As friends."

"Friends who sleep together occasionally." Phoebe corrected him.

"Is that bad?" Clay asked.

"Just stop talking." Phoebe rolled her eyes and opened the door. She looked back at him and he followed her.

Phoebe stared at the door she saw Cole the last time.

"It's empty." Clay said.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"I saw that woman again. She is a real estate agent."

"Really?" Phoebe asked relieved.

"Yeap." Clay nodded and Phoebe looked away.

"So, she was just showing him apartments." Phoebe said.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really." Phoebe shook her head.

"Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee." Clay said and they left.

Cole's days were passing by slowly. He had found a job at a law office and went boxing. He was staying at a hotel at first till he found a decent apartment. Money was no problem, as he had saved enough money all these years that could last him for a long time.

He was just trying to find a life away from Phoebe. All he knew was her. He tried so hard to remember what his life was before her and he just couldn't. He didn't even know how he survived without her for over a century. She was still in his head and heart. He knew he hurt her, but she hurt him even more. What was the point of being together if she didn't want to marry him? He couldn't comprehend that. He had to go. It had to be done sooner or later and after the other night... Seeing her with another guy. It didn't take her much to get over him.

He kept thinking about her words to him, telling him she loved him. He couldn't understand, if it was all a lie or it was the truth. If it had been the truth, then why did she fuck him up like that so much?

"Patricia? Hi, it's Cole. I decided to go for the third one."

Phoebe and Clay drank coffee and talked a bit. Phoebe realized she forgot her phone at Clay's apartment, so she had to go back with him to get it.

"Cole." Phoebe gasped.

"Lost no time, huh?" Cole commented and got into his apartment with his luggage.

"Cole, wait." Phoebe said, but he slammed the door behind him.

"He moved in here?" Clay asked.

"Looks like it..." Phoebe whispered.

"Great..." Clay said sarcastically.

"I need to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He seems..."

"Furious. I know, but... I have to talk to him. Although, I don't know what to tell him." Phoebe said.

"Your phone." Clay said.

"Thanks." Phoebe took it.

"Clay, I'm so sorry." Phoebe turned to him. "I know this isn't fair to you."

"I knew where I got myself into, Phoebe." Clay told her and caressed her cheek gently.

"Out on the corridor. Great. Need an audience to get you off?" Cole said angrily, as he opened the door holding another bag in his hand.

Phoebe got startled and looked at him.

Cole looked at Clay and gritted his teeth. He dropped the bag on the floor with force and ran towards him.

"Cole, stop!" Phoebe screamed.

He lunged at Clay, punched him and threw him on the floor.

"Cole! What are you doing?" Phoebe yelled again.

Clay punched him back and Cole fell backwards. Phoebe got in the middle.

"Stop it right now." She raised her arms.

Cole breathed hard and got up.

"Cole, you broke up with me." Phoebe said.

Cole looked at her hurt and mad. He went back into his apartment and closed the door.

"You ok?" Phoebe asked Clay.

"Great." Clay said holding his jaw.

"Come on. You need ice." Phoebe said and got into Clay's apartment. She took a glance at Cole's apartment and closed the door.

"I don't understand why he did that." Phoebe said holding the ice on Clay's jaw.

"He wants you back." Clay said.

"No. He doesn't." Phoebe shook her head. "He is pissed off he saw me with you. Twice."

"You wanna go there?" Clay asked her.

"I..." Phoebe shook her head.

"It's ok. You should. He can't keep punching me every time he sees me."

"Ok." Phoebe nodded and handed him the ice.

"If he tries anything..."

"He won't."

"Just be careful."

Phoebe gave him a slight smile and left. She knocked on Cole's door after taking a breath.

Cole opened the door and just stared at her.

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked.

"Why?"

"We should talk."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"Yes, there is." Phoebe insisted.

He left the door open and went back to whatever he was doing before Phoebe interrupted him.

"Your apartment is nice." Phoebe commented awkwardly.

"Isn't it the same as your boyfriend's?" He asked bitterly.

"He is not my boyfriend."

Cole laughed. "Whatever, Phoebe."

"Why did you punch him?"

"I wanted to punch him ever since I saw him."

"Fine. Is it out of your system now?"

"Why are you here Phoebe? To protect him?"

"Cole, you broke up with me. You can't attack every guy you see me with."

"So, he is one of your guys?"

"Shut up." Phoebe told him.

"Get out and stop repeating that I broke up with you." Cole said.

"No and why not? It's the truth." Phoebe stood her ground.

Cole approached her threateningly.

"I said, get out."

"And I said, no." Phoebe stared at him and he stared back at her.

"I won't punch him again, unless he provokes me. Are we good now? Go."

"No, we are not 'good'." Phoebe said sadly.

He was so close to her. He hadn't been that close to her for a few weeks now.

"Why did you pick this apartment of all the apartments in San Francisco?" Phoebe asked him.

"This is the one I could afford." Cole lied.

"I don't believe that." Phoebe shook her head.

"Believe whatever you want to believe."

"I miss you." Phoebe whispered.

Cole turned around and closed his eyes.

"I'm hurting all the time. It doesn't... It doesn't stop." Phoebe said feeling her heart break in a million pieces all over again.

"You could have fooled me." Cole said turning around to look at her.

"How could you leave me just like that?" Phoebe asked him.

"Phoebe what would the point be? We would have broken up eventually." Cole said.

"No, we wouldn't have." Phoebe said passionately.

"Then..."

"Don't ask me again about that freaking marriage thing. God. You'll never understand. You never did." Phoebe shook her head.

"You should just go." He told her.

"You don't love me anymore?" Phoebe asked. Her tongue couldn't hold anything in anymore. She didn't care if she looked desperate, crazy or whatever. She felt like her whole world was destroyed. She needed more answers.

"I don't." Cole turned around and closed his eyes.

"Fine." Phoebe said shocked trying to hold back her tears.

She thought she'd pass out. She couldn't take it. She opened the door and left.

Tears fell from Cole's eyes and he sat on the couch holding his head. Phoebe went back to Clay's crying.

"What did he do to you?" Clay asked scared holding her head in his palms.

"Nothing..." Phoebe swallowed hard, sobbing.

"Come on." Clay took her in his apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Thank you _p. cosima_ for your review on the previous chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"I should go now."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Clay asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine, right? Sooner or later..." Phoebe said, but she knew that wasn't what she believed. She thought she'd stay heartbroken forever. Nothing could ever mend her heart.

"Right." Clay told her.

"Damn it. Where is my phone?" Phoebe asked looking around. "Oh, no. Please, say it ain't so."

"Did you..."

"Forgot it at Cole's. Damn it!" Phoebe said.

"Do you want me to go and get it?"

"What? Are you crazy? No. I can do it." Phoebe said and left.

She took a big breath and knocked on the door again. Cole opened it after a minute and held her phone in front of her. Phoebe looked at him and then tried to take it, but he pulled it back. Phoebe looked at him confused. He grabbed her arm and brought her back inside. He shut the door and kissed her. Phoebe moaned taken by surprise and kissed him back. He pushed her against the door and pulled away to take a breath. Phoebe stared at him breathless herself.

"Damn it." Cole yelled and took a step back.

"So, you don't love me anymore, is that right?" Phoebe asked smiling a little, breathing hard.

"Just take your phone and get out of here."

"Baby... Don't do this to us. I love you. So much." Phoebe told him and moved towards him.

Cole stared down at her. He didn't know what to do. He missed her so much. Boxing was good for him, but it didn't do any miracles. Nothing could replace Phoebe or ease his pain.

"Please..." Phoebe whispered and rose her hand to touch his cheek. She caressed him gently and Cole closed his eyes.

"I miss you so much." Phoebe whispered again and brought her lips to his kissing him slowly. Cole kissed her back slowly at first till his kisses grew even more till he pulled away again.

"We're going around in freaking circles." Cole said as he took a step back.

"We don't have to." Phoebe said.

"But we are." Cole yelled frustrated.

"Cole, please, come back home." Phoebe told him.

"Did you sleep with that guy?"

Phoebe didn't know what to say, she just looked down.

"Leave. Now." Cole gritted his teeth.

His heart broke into a million little pieces. He was the one who broke up with her, but that didn't mean that she had to go and sleep with the first guy she found only a few weeks later. Is that how much he meant to her?

"Cole, I..."

"Save it, ok? Just go."

Phoebe looked at him with tears in her eyes. All she wanted was to take him into her arms and hug him tightly. She wished she could explain to him what Clay was to her. Her fuck buddy currently, but how could she even explain that? Cole will never understand.

Cole wanted to smash everything in sight, but instead he just turned on the stereo and switched through stations till Nirvana sounded through the speakers. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and a glass and sat down on the couch, while Kurt Cobain was singing about his girl's sleeping whereabouts. Cole laughed bitterly and drank down the liquid in his glass.

"Oh, the irony." Cole said out loud.

Phoebe was sleeping with another guy. He wasn't ok with that. He decided he didn't want her to sleep with anyone else. She was his, damn it. He knew he sounded paranoid, but how could she ever move on, when he couldn't even look at another woman without thinking about her? This wasn't fair. A co-worker asked him out the other day and he shot her down faster than a bullet would. Phoebe said she wanted him back, but what would that solve? Nothing. He didn't know why he was so fixed upon the marriage thing, but her denial drove him crazy. Why couldn't she just accept his proposal? What was she afraid of? At least now he had a job, that might help, no? What does "I'm not ready" even mean? What would make her ready? Maybe if he was someone else, she would accept without a second thought. Maybe he wasn't the one for her. Maybe she didn't love him enough to marry him. He sighed and drank some more.

* * *

Sorry for the really small chapter, but I just wanted to post this. I'll try to write more today or tomorrow and post it asap! Let me know what you think will happen!


End file.
